<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearest wish by Kangoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859357">Dearest wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo'>Kangoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destcember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahamkara (Destiny) - Freeform, M/M, when you wish upon a star ♪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to give in, but Jolyon chooses the path less traveled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>past Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destcember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearest wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A truth of the Reef: it’s unwise to wish upon a star. The ahamkara are not dead but asleep, gone to ground, weathering the storm. Waiting. Listening.</p>
<p>Sometimes, answering.</p>
<p>Decay doesn’t stop them, only softens their voice. Bones become reliquaries, thrumming with power like the still-beating heart under your floorboard, like the echo of a bell struck. They whisper in the dark (the night, your mind — there are many shadows into which they can slither).</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t you want this, oh bearer mine? Aren’t I a good friend, shield, weapon? Wouldn’t it be easier to give in, oh mortal mine?</em>
</p>
<p>Jolyon knows the sound of their voice. All the Awoken do. It has haunted the corridors of their home for decades, dripped down the walls like ichor. Now it’s a distant howling in the wind, a shrill echo whenever a rift opens and Taken spill into their world. </p>
<p>It sounds like your own voice. A lover’s. A friend’s.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jolyon, my man, isn’t it tempting?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t you miss me, oh partner mine?</em>
</p>
<p>Knowing better doesn’t help. Temptation and reason are strangers to one another.</p>
<p>What helps is this: </p>
<p>There’s a lonely Guardian on the Shore.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is your greatest wish, oh loner mine?</em>
</p>
<p>Jolyon tears his gaze away from the ahamkara bones-adorned gauntlet, places it back into the locked box it was in. It will return to the Vault where it’s been collecting dust ever since it was won from a Guardian, back during the Great Hunt. He seals the container, silencing the bones once more.</p>
<p>There’s a lonely Guardian on the Shore and Jolyon will never go to him, because he’s not who he’s looking for. But he’s here all the same. He’s alive, and he’s safe — as safe as he could be. And for as long as that will be true, Jolyon will be safe as well, because you can’t bring back to life the dead who already walk the earth.</p>
<p>That will have to be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come haunt me on <a href="https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>